


Making the Grade (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 60_minute_fics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University entrance exams have been written, and the results have been posted...with a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Grade (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics.

Jounouchi stared in disbelief at the paper he clutched in his hands. There had to be some mistake. He blinked harshly, forcing his eyes back to the fine, black print. It was still the same. It wasn’t possible.

“Hey man, how’d you do?” Honda asked as he loped over to his best friend and draped a friendly arm around his neck, trying to sneak a peek.

“Oh...um...I, uh...I did alright,” the blond replied as he hurriedly folded the paper in half and shoved it in the front pocket of his jeans. A tinge of pink crept across his cheeks.

The stocky brunet cocked his head to the side as he curiously looked at the other. “Come on, Jou! You’ve got to be shitting me. We studied for three days straight for this exam. Tell me you at least got the minimum required score!”

“Fuck you!” Jounouchi replied hotly, his blush deepening. “I may be a bit slow on some things, but I’m not an idiot!”

“Relax...I never said you were. But the way you’re acting, you’d think that you got like a zero or something.”

“Well, I didn’t,” the blond snapped. “How’d you do?”

“I got a 75. Yugi got 78, and Anzu, browner, got 89. Yugi’s trying to get the info from Ryou yet.” Honda smiled. “Hey, I may not be smart enough to go to university to be a rocket scientist, but at least I can go and do something with my life, you know?” He grinned. “Maybe I’ll become a teacher or something! You know, pay back what I got by teaching the next generation?”

There was a contemptible snort from over their shoulders. “I weep for the future,” a low tenor drawled, the voice dripping with sarcasm. “If you’re going to instruct, then the country is surely doomed to idiocy and mediocrity.”

“Fuck you, Kaiba,” Honda retorted. “Don’t remember asking for your opinion, so shut your pie hole. Sorry we can’t all be geniuses like you.”

“No, there’s no one here that’s even in my league,” the blue-eyed brunet replied smugly. “Although, I hear that there was someone who came close...” His gaze flicked over to Jounouchi. “I doubt it was either of you, though... you’ve never shown the remotest spark of intelligence.”

“Bite me, Kaiba,” the blond snapped. “Who knows? You might see me around that hoitey-toitey university you’ll be going to!”

“As if. Not unless you’re taking on a custodial job.”

“Shut up! Maybe I’ll go into Business Administration, too, and be a pain in your ass for the next four years, too!”

“You couldn’t administrate your way out of a paper bag, Jounouchi. Don’t waste my time with such nonsense. First off, this testing isn’t like golf, where the lower score is the better one.”

The blond let out an enraged growl. “For your information, you arrogant prick, I got a 92!”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and his lips curved up in a slight smirk while Honda gasped in surprise. “Bullshit!” the stocky brunet said. “Come on, Jou...I know you studied hard, but a 92?!”

“Screw you, Hon’,” Jou muttered, giving his friend an elbow to the stomach. “I did, too.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper, handing it to the fin-haired teen.

“Holy shit!” Honda exclaimed as he looked at the page. “I can’t believe it!” A wide grin split his face. “Guess you’re not as stupid as you look!”

“Guess you’re not as ugly as an elephant’s ass,” the blond replied, giving the stocky brunet a friendly jab. “Thanks for all the help.” He took back his sheet of paper and gave Kaiba a winsome smile. “See you in September, Moneybags.” Shoving his paper back in his pocket, he sauntered from the room, his head high, a proud smile on his face.

Kaiba gave a snort of amusement as he watched the blond walk away, and then he, too, gathered up his things and headed for home. Once he was in the back of his car and on his way home, he booted up his laptop and called up a file. _’I knew you were smart, Jounouchi...you just needed a little boost to your confidence...’_ He glanced at the testing records he’d hacked the previous day, and called up the blond’s test again. In actuality, the fair-haired teen had earned an 81...and Kaiba had taken it upon himself to ‘modify’ his results a little to garner him a higher score. _’I will definitely see you in September...and the first order of business for you will be to get yourself a tutor, to make sure you keep up those stellar grades...’_ A slow smirk settled on the brunet’s face as he thought about spending the next four years alone with the object of his affections – without having the annoying pep squad around to interfere. _’Don’t worry...I’ll gladly volunteer. Funny how things work out, isn’t it?’_


End file.
